


Baby boy

by Violetsroses



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetsroses/pseuds/Violetsroses
Summary: I saw someone on twitter calling Isak a lazy whore and that was literally the funniest thing ever, okay that has hardly anything to do with this fic but anyways Isak is a lazy whore that needs to be fucked a lot wow.This is my first fic ever also I'm dyslexic so do expect that much but y'all probably dont care cuz y'all are also lazy whores.





	Baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> They dont use a condom in this but y'all pleas e use condoms lol. Also I dont know how to format and I wrote this while I was high and also I didn't edit literally I pulled this out of my ass have a fun jerk off and what not

Sometimes Isak just really needed to be dicked down. Luckily Even will always be there when his baby gets in one of his mood.

Today is a day where isak is in one of those moods. Even can tell first thing in the morning when today is a Give Isak Everything Day. 

When Even went to wake up Isak, he looked like he was about to burst out crying if Even did anything but pull him closer. 

"Good morning baby boy" Even sang quietly into his ear. Isak nuzzled himself into the crook of Even's neck and let out a long exaggerated sigh. Even stroked his hair idly as he pulled out his phone, which only made Isak grumble and swat at his hand to put his phone down, which he did.

"You know darling, we have to get up soon."  
"But its a Saturday" he whined.  
"I know but we are hanging out with the boys later today, we should probably get up soon."

Isak proceeded to pull the covers up over his face and whine. Sometimes Even couldn't believe how Isak could be such a brat but still so adorable at the same time.

"Come on baby, what can I do that will make you get up hm?" Even raised his eyebrows, he knew exactly what Isak would ask from him but he loved teasing it out of him, watching him stutter out his reply and get red in the face. and that is exactly what he did. 

"I dont know... Um can you maybe kiss me?" Isak asked coming out under the covers.  
Even giggled and kissed his boy, running his finger through his hair and pulling away. Which of course made Isak whine again and lift his chin asking for another kiss.  
"I think I know what you need baby boy." he says gently kissing down Isak's neck and slowly sucking on his collar bone.

"Y-yeah?" Isak breathed out.  
"Yeah, I know you just need daddy to fuck you real nice and hard. That will make you feel good right? Want me to take you from behind and pound into you, pushing your face down into the mattress baby? Or do you want me to hold you up on the wall and fuck you maybe?" Even grinded his thigh against Isaks hardening bulge, making him mewl and grind himself harder rocking back and forth on it.  
"F-fuck Even please please please." He moaned out getting desperate.  
"Please what baby? What do you need? What will make you feel good?"  
"Please Daddy anything I'll be good I swear just please fuck me."  
Even groans and sits up, he pulls off his shirt and boxers, throwing them aside and goes back to his boy. He pull off Isak's clothes and gets him up on his hands and knees.

Isak drops his head into his arms blushing, still shy an not really used to feeling so exposed to another person. Even grabs the lube from the bedside table and starts fingering Isak. He pours it on two of his fingers and slowly Starts fingering him, stretching him open for him.

"Please Daddy please." Isak rocks back into his fingers, Even then rams them once straight into his prostate making Isak jump forward letting out a surprise moan.  
"What do you need baby boy? You have to tell me what you need" Even teases, going back to slowly stretching out Isak's hole, missing his prostate barely.  
"I need your cock inside me right now please I'll be good I swear just fuck me daddy please." Isak sobbed.

Even decided his boy was stretched enough and took out his fingers, He lined up his dick to Isak's hole and slowly pushed in. "Are you doing okay sweetheart?" Even asked reaching froward and and pushing Isak's golden curls out of his face. Isak looked absolutely wrecked, already in subspace letting out whines at every slight move of Even's hips.

Isak nodded looking back at Even with half lidded eyes.  
"More daddy..." He breathed out.

Even pulled back his hips all the way then thrusted back into Isak quickly. Isak moaned loudly as Even started fucking into him faster. Even grabbed Isak by the locks of his hair and rammed into him hard.

Isak was loosing himself every thrust. Moaning so loudly Even was sure they would be hearing complaints from the neighbors. But, he could find it in himself to care, not when his angel was enjoying himself so much. Isak had tears of pleasure streaming down his face babbling incoherently, the only things Even could make out were his name, daddy and please.

Even knew he was going to come soon and so was Isak. He started going faster, rabbiting his hips into Isak, he grabbed Isak roughly by the neck making Isak arch his back even more and look back at him.

"You gonna come baby boy? You gonna come just from daddy's cock fucking you right? Come on baby I know you can do it, know you can make your daddy proud."  
Even whispered in his ear. Isak nodded quickly and fell over onto the pillow, drooling as Even fucked into him while pushing his face into the mattress. 

Isak then bit into the pillow as he came all over the mattress, his thighs shaking as Even fucked him through his orgasm. Even came hard into him seconds later, thrusting into him one final time. And pulling out, come dripping out of Isak's abused hole.

Isak feel face down on to the bed completely out of it, feeling dizzy in subspace. Letting out long breaths and he felt Even cleaning him up.

Even turned his boy over on to his back and kissed him all over his face cuddling him and holding him as close as he could get him.  
"You okay cutie pie? I didnt hurt you did I? I kinda went a little rough on you." Even asked stroking Isak's sweat soaked hair.

"No, that was really good thank you daddy" Isak mumbled out grinning up at him with hooded eyes and tear streaked cheeks.  
Even grinned and cover his boy with kisses.

"Can we take a nap please?" Isak asked nuzzling his face into the bedsheets.  
"Course baby boy anything you want. We have a few hours until we have to leave." Even said, though knowing Isak will probably still want to sleep now all day. He'll make sure to text the boys in a little bit because Even can't say no to anything Isak asks him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumble is @virgoisak send me shit there also I'm new on twitter and my twitter is @THELITBOIZ


End file.
